Bleach: The End Tales of Ice and Song
by TwiDawnLight
Summary: Through the trials across worlds and time two souls have been together from the beginning. Let this tale be their reconciliation. A series of shorts based upon Rukia and her daughter, Hisana from gaia guilds.
1. I Mother's Fury

Blood.

But it wasn't indistinct from the red splashes on the ground. It stood out to her more than anything. Because it was _her_ blood.

A shriek ripped across the battlefield and she looked around for its source only to find that it was her. She was screaming.

The world blurred around the edges as she moved and she wondered _'Is the world stopping?'_ But no, it was only her shunpo carrying her forward to _her_. Her daughter, her everything.

She cradled her gently in her arms, her violet eyes heavy and dark with grief as she whispered "Hisana. Hisana don't leave me. Please, Hisana!"

_She_ opened her eyes to look at her and in that moment she could have cared less about the hollow eye that stood out there. She focused only on that singular, diamond grey eye, watching its life fade. Watching her daughter slip away from her with every moment.

"Hisana." she sobbed weakly but her child just stared up at her and whispered in the softest, most heartbreaking voice in the world:

"_I'm sorry."_

And then, she was gone.

Vaguely, she heard the screams of her comrades behind her. Telling her to move, to do _something_. But she couldn't. How could she move, how could she carry on when her baby, her _life_ was gone? She couldn't. She just couldn't.

"_...Hisana..."_

She sobbed, leaning over her daughter's limp body and hugging her tightly, whispering her name. She wished so badly that she would open her eyes again. Laugh and smile with her again. Yell at her again. _Anything_. But she wouldn't. Not now. Not ever again. She was gone. _Gone._

"_...Hisana."_

...And someone had killed her.

"_Hisana."_

The woman froze, her violet eyes widening in comprehension of the thought that had just flashed across her mind and then something _snapped_. Her chest warmed up, something harsh and hot swelled up inside her. It was anger, no, it was _fury._

"_HISANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Her scream ripped across the battlefield, piercing the hearts of ally and foe alike. Tugging at their frozen hearts for the pain and fury of a mother. Then that pain was real, ripping across the battlefield as a white, hot light that burned, stung, incinerated them inside out...

.

..

…

Silence was the specter that hung over the frozen battlefield. The ice gleamed menacingly in the little light from above, leering at its foes in challenge, just daring them to come forward and settle the score.

Rukia Kuchiki stood at the heart of the frozen wasteland. Her white scythe red with the blood of foes. The body of her daughter still cradled in her arms, the body of the man who had killed her sleeping at her feet, human once more.

No one dared speak as the ivory angel parted her lips, the white beads of her hagoromo tinkling softly.

"_Who is next to die?"_


	2. II Friendship

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Besides the soft beep of the heart monitor, silence reigned in the room. The gentle in and out of breath from the bed's occupant was so faint as not to be counted as a sound but the softest whisper of the wind.

From the doorway a woman watched the patient quietly. The oppressing silence was like a weight on her shoulders, pushing her down, crushing what remained of the fragile pieces of her heart. None of this should have happened; she should have been there to protect her right from the beginning.

"…Rukia?"

The woman glanced over her shoulder at the other standing behind her. The brown eyes were dark and heavy with worry, the bright orange hair seeming dull in the stark white of the hospital. Orihime really hadn't changed at all over the years. The little wrinkle of concern in her brow was as prominent as ever and the thought almost made Rukia smile.

"She's going to be alright."

Rukia jumped slightly, startled by the sudden proclamation from her longtime friend. Her violet eyes met the warm determination of Inoue's own and for a moment she wasn't sure what to say. Hisana was as much of a daughter to Orihime as she was to Rukia and, considering the laws of the universe, it was every bit as possible for Hisana to be born of Orihime. Her friend had been worrying all this time and here Rukia had been having a pity party of her own.

"…" her violet gaze fell to the floor for a moment before she glanced up again. When she met the woman's eyes she wasn't smiling, but her voice held all the warmth that her eyes could no longer express "Let's go talk to her. She'll be mad if she falls behind on everything that's happening."

A teary smile found it's way onto the healer's face and she nodded warmly to the yuki onna. Together, the two made their way into the silence of the room and took a seat. Violet met brown and a decision was made between them as they returned their gaze to the sleeping orange-haired girl lying upon the hospital bed.

"…Hisana. Let us tell you about today."


End file.
